Love is War
by Katienerd
Summary: When Rose leaves with Lissa after the crash she doesn't exactly leave on good terms with Dimitri. What will happen when she comes back 4 years later and She has changed a lot? What will he do? I suck at these so please Read and Review! Love yall -Katie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I'm Back**

 **Hey Sweets,**

 **I am so excited to give you this new story and can not wait to see what you think of it. Every Thursday I'll be uploading and can't wait to keep on writing. For anyone who might be confused there will be a flashback soo yeah.**

 **Love yall**

 **-Katie**

Rpov

It's been so long since I've been back, and didn't exactly leave on good terms.

 _* FlashBack *_

" _Goddammit Rose are you serious?" Dimitri yells. I expected him to take it better than this, he knows what Lissa is going through with The Car Crash and Losing he parents and brother._

" _You Know what Lissa is going through and You know that she really needs her best friend right now" I say looking at him incredulously._

" _So you're going to leave me and act like the last two years never meant anything to you, Because I don't think they do" He says_

" _You Know what you son of a bitch, right know you acting Fuckin selfish and you should know more than anyone how much these last years have meant to me" I shout back. He looks at me like I'm Nuts and what he says next Royally pisses me off._

" _Me being selfish? I'm not the one moving all the way to London with a best friend that is upset because she lost her source off money" he spits._

 _At that I walk right up to him and slap him, the smack echoing._

" _Don't ever talk about my friend like that and don't even dare contacting me or trying to talk to me. You were just another boyfriend to fill in until I found a new one, which didn't take long, ask Adrian about it. Last time we were together he said he never had a pussy so tight" I said smirking at the last part knowing that Him and Adrian were enemies. He looked at me with a mixture of hurt, hate and sadness and longing. Good, let him suffer. With that I waved and turned away._

" You okay" Lissa asks

" Yea I'm just a little worried about going back that's all" I say looking down

" Well you know what we have to do know right, we have to go show that asshole how hot Rose Hathaway is" Lissa says snapping her Fingers.

I laugh looking out the window. I have changed a lot since we went to London, I used to be a tiny little 16

year old girl with no boobs, flat ass and wild and unruly hair. Things have changed. I'm up tp a C in bra size, learned about the gym and have an amazing ass and I got a hair blowout, so now it is sleek and shiny. Yea I have changed a lot.

" Here we are" Lissa says and the elevator door opens and I am amazed by what I see. A big shiny kitchen with a amazing view, A huge living room that looks like it came from a better homes magazine.

" Oh, My, Fuck Lissa this is amazing" I say squealing and Rose Hathaway does not squeal.

" I know right, This is your room" Lissa says pointing to a cream white door. When I open it I see a red bedroom with black accents. Damn, Liss did a good job. I look over and I see a big Four poster bed with a Red and White bedspread. Then I see the  
/closet which is a Huge Walk-In closet filled with clothes.

I run over to Lissa's Room which is painted Lavender and she also a big four poster bed with a purple and white bedspread which I flop down.

"Thank you so much Liss" I say and run over and hug her.

" Okay, now get your ass into a sexy dress because tonight we're going to the club to meet up with the Scooby gang **( A/N: Not subtle reference to Buffy The Vampire Slayer :) )**

" Can do captain" I say Saluting her and then I walk over to my closet. I finally decide between a White and Red dress, and I choose the Red One,

Damn I look good in this, Its a blood red dress that goes to mid-thigh, and shows off my great ass. There's slits along the side and it shows a good amount of cleavage. I pair it with a leather Jacket and A pair of strappy white heels.

" I'm Ready Liss" I say and go to the elevator, a minute later she joins me. I see that she is wearing a lace pink dress that shows off her legs and ass, she has that paired a pair of black 7 inch heels.

As soon as we get to the lobby we call an Uber and make our way to the club.

" So Liss what club are we going to" I say trying to get my nerves under control.

" It;s called 's"she says bouncing in her seat. She must be excited about seeing Christian.

We get to the club and walk up to the bouncer who lets us in. When we enter the club I hear Beyonce's 7/11 playing and I start swaying my hips. I tell Lissa that I'm going to find me a dance partner. Lissa laughs and tells me to go get em. I walk to the  
/dance floor and start to dance. I turn around and find a man that looks strangely like Adrian, So I walk over and hug him. He looks taken aback at first, but then smiles." Rose, is that you, Damn girl" he says.

" Good to see you to Adrian, care to dance" I ask and he smiles and brings me to the dance floor. We start grinding as we get into the song, and I turn around to say something to Adrian, When I see the Last person I wanted to see, Dimitri. And if looks  
/could kill Adrian would be dead, Adrian turns around to look at who I am staring at and when he does he smirks. " Want to mess with him" Adrian says and I nod turning around to starting grinding again. Then I see him coming over and he's fuming. Oh,  
/Fuck.

 **Read and Review**

 **With Love**

 **Katie**


	2. Sorry

Hey guys,  
I know that you have been waiting on a new chapter and I'm sorry that I haven't given you one but I have a legit excuse.  
If y'all haven't heard I live on Ocracoke island and our power has been off for a week and a half but know that the power is back on I can finally start writing again!  
Excited for new chapters!  
Love y'all  
Katie 


End file.
